nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Donkey Kong-e
Donkey Kong-e is an e-Reader game released in 2002. The game is a port of the Nintendo Entertainment System video game Donkey Kong and was part of the second batch of classic NES ports for the e-Reader. The player could play the game by scanning five cards, each one with two barcodes excluding the fifth one, which only had one. When the game was first released, it cost a suggested retail price of $4.99, though as the e-Reader lost momentum the price dropped in many stores. Cards Card 1 of 5/codes 1-2 English flavor text: Pauline's been kidnapped by Donkey Kong! She awaits your help at the top of the steel girders–can you rescue her from the ape's clutches? + Control Pad Up & Down -Mario climbs the ladder Left & Right -Mario runs L Button + R Button Resets game to Title Screen START Start/Pause SELECT Selects game mode *Game A is beginner mode *Game B is expert mode A Button Jumps B Button Not used Card 2 of 5/codes 3-4 HOW TO PLAY There are three levels to clear before Mario is reunited with his sweetheart. After that the game loops and gets progressively more difficult. Rounds 1 and 2: Mario has to climb to the top of the structure where Pauline awaits. Donkey Kong throws fireballs, Jacks and Barrels to foil you! Round 3: Mario must undo eight bolts by running over them. This will cause the collapse of the structure and the downfall of Donkey Kong! Card 3 of 5/codes 5-6 SCORING You can gain points by picking up Pauline's lost parasol and purse. It pays to be alert! You get an extra life if your score exceeds 20,000. Gain points by bonking a Barrel or Fireball with your Hammer. You also get points if you successfully jump a Barrel. Bonus points are added to your score when you reach Pauline. But if you take too much time to reach her, these points will decrease. The sooner you finish the level, the better! Card 4 of 5/codes 7-8 JUMPING TECHNIQUES Take advantage of jumps. Use your jumping skills to avoid Barrels, Jacks, and Fireballs. Pauline's waiting! You can jump left, right, or upward. Press the + Control Pad in the direction you want to jump as you press the A Button. Note that Mario cannot jump on or off the ladders. Mario can jump the distance of two sections of the steel girders. He can only survive a jump down the hight of two sections of the steel girders– the same as Mario's height. Card 5 of 5/code 9 LEVEL TIPS Level 1: Two Hammers are on this level. Each can be used only once. Find the right place, grab it, and use it to bonk Fireballs and Barrels! Level 2: The Jacks come down on a set course, so they're easy to avoid. Wait in front of the position where the Jack will bounce. After it passes, its safe to move on. Level 3: Undoing the bolts needs to be done quickly because the number of attacking Fireballs increases. The best way to proceed is to go from the lower left upward and then from the upper right downward. Category:E-Reader games Category:2002 video games Category:Remakes Category:Mario games Category:Donkey Kong games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo